


Sa Plus Grande erreur

by Ley_Rx



Series: Ce qu'on ne sait pas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Les débuts de Chuck, Les débuts du monde
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ley_Rx/pseuds/Ley_Rx
Summary: "Ténèbres n'appréciait pas qu'Iel continue de créer et de donner la vie. Iel s'en fichait étant bien trop heureux.se pour s'en soucier. Et Iel était déjà en train de recréer un nouvel être vivant pour Michel qui se sentait seul.e."





	Sa Plus Grande erreur

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toi, cher/chère lecteur.ice  
> Voici aujourd'hui une nouvelle qui est cette fois-ci tournée autour de Chuck.  
> J'espère que tu apprécieras cette nouvelle  
> Bonne lecture!

LES ERREURS QUE J'AI FAITES

 

Dieu était fier.e d'Elui. Michel était magnifique, puissant.e et était loin d'agir avec la même violence malsaine que les Léviathans. Ténèbres n'appréciait pas qu'Iel continue de créer et de donner la vie. Iel s'en fichait étant bien trop heureux.se pour s'en soucier. Et Iel était déjà en train de recréer un nouvel être vivant pour Michel qui se sentait seul.e.

Lucifer était encore plus réussi.e que Michel. Iel était tout aussi brillant.e qu'une étoile et était empli.e d'amour, que ce soit envers son frœur ou Elui. Quand Dieu observait ses deux enfants, Iel était empli.e de bonheur. Iel décida alors de leur créer un lieu de vie paisible hors de la Terre où étaient encore les Léviathans. Ses enfants méritaient bien ça. Mais le Paradis était un peu grand pour deux archanges seulement.

Raphael était adorable en tout point, obéissant.e et courageux.se. Peut-être un peu têtu.e mais ce n'était pas important. Ses enfants pouvaient bien avoir un peu de caractère. Seulement Raphael n'aimait pas du tout être lae plus jeune et le faisait comprendre autant que possible. Dieu lae trouva adorable et lui promit d'accéder à sa requête.

Quand Dieu créa Gabriel, Iel sut immédiatement que Son enfant était différent.e des précédent.e.s. Contrairement à ses frœurs, même s'iel savait aimer, iel ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. Iel passait aussi la majorité de son temps sur Terre, ne se sentant pas du tout à l'aise au Paradis au contraire de ses aîné.e.s. De plus, avec la naissance de Gabriel, Dieu s'était rendu compte que Son fils avait développé des sentiments qu'iel ne comprenait à cette époque pas: la peur et l'anxiété. Et même si Dieu aimait son enfant, Iel savait parfaitement qu'Iel avait fait une erreur quelque part.

Dieu resta longtemps seul.e quand Elui et ses enfants eurent enfermé Ténèbres. Iel se sentait mal et ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Iel avait fait le bien en protégeant sa planète chérie qui devenait de plus en plus réussie au fil du temps mais il avait fallu que son.a frœur plonge dans une profonde colère et tente de tout gâcher. Iel avait fait ce qu'il fallait mais ça ne changeait en rien ce ressentiment étrange qui ne Le lâchait pas. Iel avait l'impression de ressentir du regret ce qui ne Lui semblait illogique. C'était à Ténèbres de ressentir des remords, pas à Elui. Iel n'avait rien fait de mal.

Dieu continuait de créer de la vie. Après ses quatre archanges, Iel avait donné naissance à des anges, moins forts mais plus nombreux, auxquels Iel ne s'était pas montré.e. Iel se rappelait du nom de quelqu'un.e.s d'entre elleux: Naomi, Mettatron, Joshua, Gadreel, Zachariah, Ezekiel, Hannah, Uriel, Castiel... Iel les aimait tout autant que ses premiers enfants mais ne souhaitait pas se montrer devant elleux. Quelque chose l'en empêchait, sans qu'Iel ne sache quoi. Ce n'était pas un problème. Ses anges étaient tout autant empli d'amour, c'était le plus important. Iel avait juste besoin de s'assurer que c'était bien le cas. C'était pour ça qu'il avait besoin de tester leur amour pour sa nouvelle création: le dinosaure.

Après l'échec des dinosaures, Dieu avait essayé de créer des Humains. Mais malheureusement, Adam et Eve avaient été corrompus par Lucifer qui avait tout fait pour les faire tomber. Iel ne comprenait pas l'action de Son enfant. Quel était l'intérêt à faire cela. Ça L'avait déçu.e. Mais que faire de plus que d'espérer que son enfant finirait par aimer les Humains? Peut-être que si sa nouvelle création mettait plus de temps à arriver, à s'installer, Lucifer les apprécierait. Iel pouvait au moins essayer. Alors Iel fit apparaître dans l'eau des petites formes de vie minuscule qui évoluerait lentement pour devenir des Humains. Au même moment, Iel créa d'autres formes de vie minuscules qui deviendraient d'autres êtres vivants plus tard.

Lucifer avait fait l'erreur de trop en donnant la marque qui scellait Ténèbres à un homme, Cain, le forçant à l'immortalité. Depuis longtemps Son enfant s'en prenait à l'espèce humaine depuis bien trop longtemps et cette fois-ci avait était la fois de trop. Iel annonça à tous les archanges et anges la destinée qui les attendrait, créant une destinée dans la lignée de l'humain Cain. Ainsi, des millénaires plus tard, une poignée de temps pour lui, deux frères humains serviraient de véhicules à ses deux plus anciens enfants, Michel et Lucifer, pour se battre et enferma Lucifer dans une cage tout au fond d'un lieu créé par cellui-ci, l'Enfer, où vivaient des créatures nommées démons. Ainsi, cela dissuaderait Lucifer de recommencer et d'autres de faire la même chose. C'était un peu brutal mais nécessaire, Iel en était sûr.e.

Ça avait été une erreur. Iel pouvait entendre Lucifer devenir de plus en plus sombre et mauvais.e et Ses autres enfants n'attendaient plus que la venue des deux frères pour montrer leur amour à leur Créateur, sans s'inquiéter des dégâts que ça provoquerait sur Terre. Iel ne pouvait pas le supporter. C'était horrible, loin de ce qu'Iel espérait. Au début de tout cela, Iel avait simplement pensé réussir à créer quelque chose de bon, de bien, de beau, avoir créé une harmonie mais ce qui allait arriver signerait la fin de sa création. Ce n'était pas ce qu'Iel voulait mais Iel ne pouvait plus intervenir. Qui pouvait dire ce qui arriverait si Iel osait essayer de réparer les choses. Plus Iel agissait, plus ça finissait mal. Il ne Lui restait plus qu'une seule solution.

 

Dieu quitta le Paradis


End file.
